


Helctic

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [18]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know what else to tag this BUT, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Henry Townshend, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: helctic (adj.) - acting to drag or draw out; drawing-----------When has it been the last time Henry ever felt comfortable in exploring his own body? The last time he allowed anyone to witness what he’s like in bed, cooing and moaning for his partner as he laid spread eagle on the bed with his legs wide open..Like the slut the photographer is… Maybe in Walter’s fantasies, maybe not.-----------What an odd thing a stranger is. A stranger, with depraved desire, living right next to you.
Relationships: Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Series: Requests [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Helctic

**Author's Note:**

> A piece that someone wanted and god, was I in the muse for this one XP Let's just say that I love Henry so much, that I just want him to get fucked ( up ) like this. I need more whump of him; and speaking of which, this is the first time I've wrote him out on this site! How dumb-dumb of me ; u ; !!
> 
> Don't mind the little mistakes and errors; I'm certain that I got the glaring ones!

Dirt is disturbed when nails are clawed through some areas, soft panting heard after the birds chirped away without a care for the scene before them. A choked sob is heard when the man, bound at the wrists and blindfolded, felt that warm tongue sliding across his wet slit then playing at his clit. “St… Please stop..!” he begged for the umpteeth time, not hearing even a word coming from his attacker. 

No, his...neighbor. Never has Henry felt a sense of  **_betrayal_ ** than this... 

He attempted to close his legs, bring his knees together when he first felt those large, deft fingers playing at his cunt but the other man is larger than him. Stronger, somehow, as he’s easily able to pry open Henry’s legs to let the cool breeze nip at his heated pussy. Henry shuddered when he then felt heavy, hot breaths against himself then let out these beautiful moans **_(_** _though one wouldn’t be blamed into thinking it came from a wounded animal_ ** _)_** when he started his feast. 

“Walter..! Stop!” Henry cried out as he tried to wiggle away, but Walter’s grip upon his thighs were tight. In fact, they only grew tighter when he heard the object of his desires moan out his name. He didn’t want to ruin the moment by trying to placate Henry, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t be listened to. As much as he enjoyed the fact that Henry is more vocal, hearing him continuously protest is starting to grate on Walter’s nerves. He’d believe that the photographer would enjoy this. 

So many times would the blond look through the hole in his living room to see just how reserved Henry is, even in the comforts of his own home  **_(_ ** _ when he isn’t aware that he’s being watched, that is…  _ **_)_ ** . 

When has it been the last time Henry ever felt comfortable in exploring his own body? The last time he allowed  **anyone** to witness what he’s like in bed, cooing and moaning for his partner as he laid spread eagle on the bed with his legs wide open..

Like the slut the photographer is… Maybe in Walter’s fantasies, maybe not.

Instead of indulging more into that, Walter focused on maneuvering his tongue all around Henry’s cunt, groaning at the delicious slick that’s now being slightly spurted into his mouth thanks to the other man’s nearing orgasm. Just look at him! Laying here as though he has no shame ( the protests and pleas have long since become white noise in the blond’s ears ), the muscles molding and quivering underneath Walter’s touches… How his lips would part wide to let out those sounds that only encourage Walter on. 

His tongue would pierce into Henry’s slick hole, rewarded with a sudden jerk of the other man’s body. His mouth devoured nearly every inch of Henry’s pussy, lapping up the juices that are trailing down so no drop of it is to be wasted. He can hear the way Henry’s breathing quickened, not even bothering to attempt an escape from Walter’s grip. 

“Walter..! Oh! I...I can’t hold it!” Henry cried out as he shuts his eyes behind the blindfold then let out a long wail that echoed within the woods around them. It had been vocalized enough that the birds would fly away by the disturbance, followed by the moan from Walter as he opened his mouth enough to catch the slick that’s shot into it then smearing down his stubbled chin. 

Pulling away with a smile that is somehow seen as  **_kind_ ** , Walter hovered over Henry as he panted to catch his breath, pressing his wet lips against the other’s neck. He relished in the shiver that traveled down the photographer’s body, nuzzling into him with a hum. 

“It’s okay, Henry,” Walter cooed at him, reaching up to touch at the man’s cheek and seeing how he’s restraining himself from having to whimper or make any noise that’d no doubt bring even more shame into the pit of despair that is now festering in his chest. Walter reached up to kiss at his forehead now, ignoring how the blindfold is now soaked along Henry’s eyes.

“You’re safe now. I’ll take you home~.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) / [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/)/ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/amysteriousjogo)


End file.
